


Who Killed Sally by the Eastside Dock?

by a_random_fan_of_many_things



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Sleepy Bois Inc, Sleepy Boys Inc, mcyt, sbi - Fandom
Genre: no beta we die like l'manburg, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, swearing tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_random_fan_of_many_things/pseuds/a_random_fan_of_many_things
Summary: Sleepy Bois Inc modern family AU! with a true crime/superhero/spy twist! Who Killed Sally by the Eastside Dock is my fun lil attempt at writing crime fiction while also dealing with the emotional turmoil of dream smp
Relationships: None, Wilbur X Human!Sally
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. A beginning

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter! Hope you enjoy!

***** LOCAL VIGILANTE STRIKES AGAIN *****

**At around 11PM on the 12/4/2019 local university student Carla Michelle was returning from a college party at the Eastside Docks when she was attacked by a man later revealed to be Don Levinsted, who has a history of assault and alcohol abuse. Don was armed with brass knuckles and had landed a punch squarely on Carla’s nose, effectively breaking it, when local vigilante hero, self dubbed as the ‘Night Beast’ appeared from the shadows and kicked Don to the ground. The fight quickly escalated into an all out brawl and during this time onlookers had alerted the police. The police arrived at 11:20PM, but by then the NIght Beast had already knocked out and tied Don Levinsted to the drain pipe of a nearby house and was addressing Carla Michelle's broken nose. When journalists arrived on the scene at 11;25 Night Beast had already left. We were unable to get a quote from Carla before she was taken in by the police for questioning but we did manage to get some images.**

Tommy let out an offended gasp as Philza turned off the T.V. before any graphic images of the girl's broken nose were shown on screen.  
“What was that for?” Tommy asked.  
“You’re too young to be seeing that sort of thing on scree.” Philza said in his parent voice, Tommy mumbled something Phil could hear in response.  
“And besides, we should all try to be quiet while Techno recovers from last night's escapade.” Tommy rolled his eyes and got out his phone to distract himself. ‘Last night's escapade’ he thought to himself, Tommy wasn’t sure why they bothered trying to cover Technoblades double life like this. It barely did anything and if someone with two brain cells rubbed them together hard enough they’d figure out it was Technoblade anyway and he, Phil and Wilbur calling the late nights out escapades and saying he got the cuts and bruises from bumping into furniture wasn’t going to change any of that. Tommy stopped scrolling through one of the many social media sites on his phone and opened up instant messaging.

Tubbo 🐝 -  
Tommy: U busy? Cuz i’m not

Tubbo: No not really, do you want to do something together?

Tommy: Dunno, movie or somethin

Tubbo: Nothings on right now, want to come over to my place?

Tommy: Sure

Tubbo: :D

Tommy shifted himself off of the couch and called upstairs.  
“Hey Will, can you drive me to Tubbos house?” Tommy whined. To his surprise Wilbur came down the stairs at that moment, properly dressed and holding the car keys. 

“No can do, I’ve to go and comfort Sally.” Wilbur said quickly, passing tommy and leaving through the front door. Tommy followed suit. 

“Oh please, it’d be so fast for you to just drop me off at Tubbos.”

“Sally and Tubbo literally live on opposite sides of town.” Wilbur sighed and got into the car, Tommy got into the passenger side. Wilbur dropped his head to the steering wheel in frustration. 

“Tommy please get out of the car.”

“No, you can’t make me and even if you could I’d tell dad that you’ve smoked a proper cigarette with the Bromskin boys by the docks.” Wilbur squinted his eyes at Tommy

“Don’t be so difficult.” 

“I will be so difficult unless you take me to Tubbo’s house.” Wilbur glared for a whole five seconds before yielding and starting ignition. 

“I’m not doing this all the time y’know.” Wilbur warned as they left the driveway. “I’m not a bloody taxi.”

The messy silver sedan dodged in and out of traffic and broke a few minor road-safety laws on the way to what the locals called the ‘comfortable and financially stable’ side of town and everyone else called stinking rich. 

“Why’re you in such a need to be at Tubbo’s house?” Wilbur asked as they stopped at a traffic light. Tommy shrugged.

“No reason, we’re just hanging out.” Wilbur laughed disbelievingly under his breath, of course Tommy would ask to be driven directly in the opposite direction of where Wilbur needed to be for ‘no reason’. 

“Why? Is there a reason you need to be at Sally’s house right now? Other than smooching?”

“Tommy!”

“What? You two do smooch.”

“That’s not why I need to be at her house, and anyways I don’t go over there to smooch, I have deep philosophical conversations with her about life and science.”

“You go over to smooch.” Tommy said smugly. Wilbur sighed a deep irritated sigh and drove forward as the light turned green. A few more twists and turns around the wide open streets of the good side of town and they were at Tubbo’s fancy abode. Wilbur dropped Tommy off unceremoniously without as much as a goodbye before speeding down the street, leaving a few skid marks at the corner, and taking as many shortcuts as he could to get to Sally's apartment. Sally was Wilburs girlfriend, a mystic with a heavy strega fashion sense. They met at one of the pubs near her apartment block where Wilbur sang an opener for one of her favourite local indie bands, The Black Doves. They got to chatting after his set and then there was a not-quite date and then a proper date and so on. She lived in what retailers call ‘the bohemian part of town’ but it was just poor and crime riddled, so much so that Wilbur wasn’t even that surprised when he found out that her sister, Carla, had been attacked last night. But it was a great shock to Sally, she’d kept him up all night with worried texts for her sister's safety, they’d stopped after 1 AM when Sally ran out of data on her phone but returned at 3AM when she’d taken out some emergency money for more data. Wilbur decided that enough was enough and he needed to see her in person. He parked the car in a secluded little spot by a general store as it was probably the safest place on this side of town. He walked two blocks where he came across a set of squat brick apartments, lightly littered with graffiti tags. He climbed the rusted steps to the second level and knocked on the door of number 8. The door opened hesitantly and caught on a chain. Wilbur saw a wide golden eye staring through the small opening before it was quickly shut again and reopened to reveal Sally, who’d looked like she’d seen better days. 

“Hey.” He said softly.

“Hey.” She said in a much weaker tone.

“Can I come in?” 

“Yeah.” She shuffled to the side and let Wilbur step in. The apartment was modest to say the least, the wall paper was a light cream that was spotted with mold in dark corners. The main room was mostly empty except for the busted sofa and an old T.V that struggled to produce colour. 

“Do you want to come to my room?” Sally asked.

“Oh, I was thinking about a movie and dinner first before-” Sally groaned and Wilbur realised how tired she must be for not scolding him like she usually would for his remarks.

Wilbur followed Sally to her room, catching a glimpse of Carla’s room on the way, seeing the older girl’s body propped up on her bed watching some 80s rom-com on a mini TV, Wilbur caught her eye for a split second and then tore himself away. Compared to the rest of the apartment Sally's was filled with divine luxury. Herbal scented candles littered every surface along with petite floral teacups and jagged cuts of crystal, on the walls were posters of many indie bands looking uninterested and menacing, niche vintage records littered the ground and a waxy red record player was tucked into a corner, along with another mini T.V. The room was so uniquely Sally that Wilbur felt happy at just the sight of it. She invited him to sit on her twin sized bed and he obliged. She sat right next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder and held his hand. She sighed a deep, long and tired sigh. 

“Do you think the universe ends at death?” Sally asked.

“What? No, the world continues after someone's death.” Wilbur said decisively.

“But how would they know? They’re dead.” Sally asked. Wilbur pondered for a second before replying. 

“Death isn’t necessarily the end of life. Ghosts might be real, reincarnation might be real. We can’t disprove it.” Sally let out a slightly strangled sigh and rubbed her thumb along Wilburs knuckles.

“I think I’m going to die.” She said.

“What?” Wilbur dislodged himself to look directly at her, just at that moment Carla knocked on the door.

“How’s it going in there?” She called. 

“We’re fine!” Sally shouted back. 

“Don’t need a condom, do you?” 

“Carla!” Sally groaned. She turned her attention back to Wilbur. “C’mon, lets see if they’re playing any movies on the T.V right now.” Sally got off the bed and adjusted the mini T.V. Whatever Sally has just confessed to Wilbur wasn’t going to be discussed. 

*

Tommy had texted Wilbur ten times now and was in danger of running out of battery. I can’t believe he’d make me fend for myself walking home just to smooch his girlfriend! Tommy thought as he walked back to his house. Tubbo had offered to pay for a bus fare but Tommy didn’t need his rich boy money, he was tough man who could fend for himself although now that he was walking home as it started to get dark we was beginning to doubt that fact and wished that Wilbur would just stop smooching his goth girlfriend for one minute to drive him home. He put his phone in his pocket, dismissing it as a lost cause and kicked a rock in frustration. At least there are no signs of rain Tommy thought as it started to rain. He inwardly groaned and started walking faster along the pavement when came across a small alleyway and ducked in. He didn’t know the root home as well from here but at least it was covered. It took him a while to get his eye to adjust to the dark but once they did it was easy to orientate himself. He was going down a particularly dark and narrow alleyway when his foot kicked something small and fury. It yowled in protest and bit his ankle. 

“Shit, sorry mate, have you considered being visible?” He looked down to see what he’d kicked and found two big amber eyes staring back. The fur ball leaped forward with fury at Tommy's body. Tommy dodged the furry nightmares first attack and ran before it could make another, Tommy ran all the way back home, not really caring about the rain, only evading, and he was evading by the way, the furry fury followed him all the way home. Tommy dove through the open door and slammed it behind him. 

“Well that was dramatic.” Said the iconic monotone voice of Technoblade, who was resting on the couch with a cup of tea and a book.

“I was being attacked.” Tommy said, melodramatically. 

“Oh really, by who?” Technoblade asked, slightly more intrigued. Tommy looked through the door's glass pane and grimaced to see a distinct shadow still pacing outside.

“He’s still out there if you want to see.” Technoblade got up from the couch and looked through the doors window. 

“It’s a cat?” Technoblade questioned.

“An evil cat!”

“It’s a wet cat?” The humor built in Technoblades voice only served to irritate Tommy more.

“It gave me scars.” Tommy gestured to the light scratches that the cat had given him on his ankles. 

“Does it have a home?”

“I dunno, I kicked it in an alleyway on the way home.”

“You kicked- YOU KICKED A WET CAT IN AN ALLEYWAY?”

“Not intentionally!”

“Ok, I’m bringing the cat inside.” 

“But it’ll kill me!” Technoblade ignored Tommy’s plight and opened the front door, the cat, a kitten really, ran in with vengeance in its heart and leapt at Tommy, landing at his knee and digging its claws in for balance, Tommy buckled under the kittens attack and in his moment of weakness it jumped for Tommy’s now reachable face. 

“Bruh, you’re getting totally owned by that cat.” Technoblade stifled a laugh. 

“You gotta help me! I’m your brother!” Tommy whined, trying to shove the cat off of his person. 

“Nah, I’m enjoying the show.” Tommy whined even louder just as a car pulled up in the households driveway.

“What’s going on?” Wilbur asked, walking in through the front door. 

“I’M BEING ASSAULTED WILBUR!”

“Tommy found a cat while walking home.”

“Ah.” Wilbur nodded appreciatively and walked over to a distressed Tommy and pulled the black kitten off of Tommy.

“Thank you, Wil, you’re a real lifesaver.” Tommy lay on the floor for a few seconds longer, panting while the vicious black kitten squirmed in Wilburs arms.

“Does it have a home?” Wilbur asked Techno

“No, Tommy just annoyed it in an alleyway and it followed him here.” 

“Hm, it doesn’t feel well fed.” Wilbur said pointedly.

“Do you want me to give it some fish? We’ve still got some tuna in the fridge.” 

“Yeah, I think that would do.” Wilbur said. Technoblade left for the kitchen and Wilbur was left alone with the cat, still squirming in his arms, weakly biting the hands that held it. He felt somewhat of a bond with it, it felt familiar and familial, some snarky part of his mind said it was Tommy in cat form. Speaking of Tommy, he’d been lying on the floor for this past minute, groaning as though mortally wounded in a plight for sympathy. 

“Tommy if you don’t shut up I’ll set the cat on you again.” Tommy glared but didn’t say another thing. Technoblade returned with the tuna, and the cat squirmed harder at the smell of it. 

“Do you want to put the cat on the counter and I’ll give it the can?” Techno suggested. Wilbur nodded and followed his older brother into the kitchenette. Wilbur dropped the kitten on the counter which basically dove for the tuna.

“So I guess you were right about it being hungry.” Techno said, patting Wilbur's arm. 

“Oh wow you actually fed it.” Tommy said, appearing behind them.

“Tommy, it's hungry!” Wilbur said, slightly outraged.

“Yeah I know but-”

“Tommy.” Wilbur said in a dangerously soft voice and the younger boy stepped back.

“So what now? Do we keep it or?”

“Oh hell no! Feeding it is one thing, keeping it is another!” Tommy objected.

“I’ll go ask dad.” Wilbur muttered to Techno, sneaking out of the kitchenette as Tommy loudly argued his case against ‘the cat from hell’ and letting it stay. 

Wilbur snuck up the stairs quickly to Philza’s office. There weren’t many rules in the house, at least since Tommy arrived, but there was one that had to be abided by, don’t go into Phil’s office without supervision, it was pretty obvious when you stepped in there why, the place was covered with trip-hazard cables and exposed wires and anyone would understand why three children weren’t allowed to go in, Wilbur wasn’t sure why the rule was still in place now that they weren’t proper kids anymore. Tommy still is, I suppose Wilbur thought as he knocked on his Fathers office door. A small curse rang out as well as a small thud. Wilbur knocked again and this time called out.

“DAD! Tommy brought a cat home!” 

“A cat?” Philza poked his head out of the door frame, he looked disheveled but in a way that was only obvious to those who knew him well. 

“Yeah, Tommy annoyed a cat and followed him home for vengeance.” Wilbur shrugged. “It’s now eating the leftover tuna.”

“Y’know I somehow knew that that boy would one day bring home a wild animal. Something in his spirit.” Philza left the office and started walking down the stairs.

“Let’s see what’s going on.”


	2. Chapter 2: A loss and a gain

***** LOCAL GIRL FOUND DEAD WITH STAB WOUND AT EASTSIDE DOCK *****

**17 year old Sally Michelle was found dead with a stab wound to her rib cage at the Eastside dock this morning at 5AM, forensic scientists ruled that she’d been dead for three hours when the police arrived on the scene. No other details have been given to the gathered press at this point but it has been ruled out that it wasn’t the work of the eastside docks resident serial killer, The Tongue Ripper.**

The news channel went on to the next article but Wilburs eyes stayed glued in shock at the screen. Tommy wasn’t sure if he should comfort the man or leave him be, he settled on sitting next to him and not saying anything. Technoblade came down the stairs and saw Wilbur and Sally's yearbook photo on the screen, he raised a concerned eyebrow at Tommy who silently nodded. Technoblade came up behind Wilbur and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. Wilbur flinched a little but then relaxed, let out a watery sigh and sniffed. He leaned slightly in on Technoblades hand like it was weighing him down, a strangled laugh came out that turned into a cry. Techno leaned down into Wilbur and hugged him. It was a quiet but warm moment that Tommy decided to join in on, shuffling over from his place on the couch and squishing himself between Technoblades arms. They stayed still in that position for a minute, maybe two, but were disturbed out of it when Philza came down the stairs. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard the house this quiet.” Phil said with a warm voice, trying to mask the emotional turmoil inside. He knew how much WIlbur had loved Sally, he could even see them getting married. But now… The black kitten that Tommy had brought home last night rubbed against his ankle mewled with an expectant tone.  
“Oh right, you.” Phil said acknowledging. He picked up the kitten and held it to his face's height.  
“I’ve got to take you to the vet to see if you’re microchipped!” Philza said to the kitten. “You’re all coming, by the way.” he said, glancing in the direction of his sons. 

“But why?” Tommy whined.

“Because it’ll be good to get out of the house. Anyway if the little fella doesn’t have a home then we’ll have to name it and I don’t want to come home and have an argument because none of you like the name I pick, it’ll be Fish all over again.” 

“In fairness Dad, Fish was a really dumb name for the weird goldfish you brough back from the carnival.” Techno argued

“Yeah but the name did tell you everything you needed to know about him.” Tommy countered.

“Tommy, how do you know Fish was a boy?” Techno asked.

“Well you see I went up to him one day and asked ‘Mr Fish, are you a boy?’ and he went ‘HMM yes, I am big manly fish with a fish dick, can’t -”

“Tommy.” chastised Phil with his parent voice and sighed. “Anyway, to avoid all of that we’re all going to the vet in case it doesn’t have a name so we can decide one together. Come on.”

“Wait, we’re leaving now? Does the vet not open for another hour?” Technoblade asked.

“I was thinking we could go to a cafe first, maybe around the park. Anything to get out of the house.” Philza gestured to Wilbur who’s eyes were still glued to the T.V screen which had moved passed Sally’s death and onto a political debate happening in town hall. Technoblade nodded understandingly. 

“How’re we going to take the cat to the vet? We don’t own a cat carrier.” Tommy asked.

“On the contrary! I found a cat harness from the old home owners in the attic!” Phil said, shifting the kitten into one hand and with the other pulling out a loose, pink cat harness from his jacket pocket. 

“Will the cat even get in it?” Techno asked.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. Come on, help me get it on the tyke.” Tommy and Technoblade followed Phil to the kitchenette where on the main counter they got the black kitten into the harness with surprisingly little fuss. Not to say there was no fuss, Tommy got a small bite mark on his arm trying to adjust the tightness around the kittens neck. Philza then got all of his boys to file into the car and squish in the backseat while the kitten rode in the main passenger seat in the front with Phil. 

“Can’t believe I’m being outclassed by a cat.” 

“They need to see the view, it might get carsick if it can’t.” Phil said.

“And it complains less.” Technoblade added. 

“Hey!” Tommy shoved Techno in protest and accidentally elbowed Wilbur on the way. He let out a pained groan and the car fell awkwardly silent again. 

“Sorry Wil.” Tommy muttered

“It’s fine, Tommy.” He said softly. The car pulled up by a little pseudo french cafe with massive red, white and blue striped awnings outside. Phil sat them down at a table under one of these awnings. They each picked out what they wanted to order, even picking out a small side of fish sticks for the kitten, which was trying to tear apart Tommy's shoe and almost succeeding. A waitress soon braved her way over to the table but before she could speak Phil held up a hand to politely silence her and nudged Technoblade to speak up. 

“Dad please don’t do this.” Technoblade muttered urgently. 

“C’mon, you said you’d been learning, I’ve even heard some of your recordings and you sound very good.” Phil nodded encouragingly. He glared at his father but caved in and stated:

“Bonjour, je voudrais commander un café et un sandwich au jambon et fromage pour mon père. du thé pour le reste d'entre nous ainsi que des sandwichs au poulet pour mes deux frères et moi-même.” The words came out like they’d been trying to escape and once he was done Technoblade put his head in his hands and breathed out a “I’m so sorry.” to the waitress.

“I don’t speak french.” She said awkwardly. Technoblade cringed inwardly on himself, Phil took over the ordering process while Techno fumed with embarrassment. Once the waitress left Technoblades head shot up.

“Why would you get me to speak french to the waitress?” Technoblade begged. 

“I dunno I just thought you could use the practice!” Phil said innocuously. 

“But she didn’t even speak French!” 

Technoblade and Philza’s conversation dissolved into small bickering. Wilbur leaned over to Tommy and whispered

“Hey Tommy.” He made a gesture at the kitten. “I can’t believe we’ve got pussy with us in the city.” The younger boy snorted and looked up to meet his brother's eyes. But they weren’t the eyes of a person who just made that sort of joke, they were wet and searching for some sort of reaction on Tommy’s face. 

“Yeah, nice one, Wil.” Tommy said softly, patting Wilbur on the arm. A waitress, different from the one who took their orders arrived with their food. There was a beat of silence as they ate, Techno followed Phil to the counter to pay for their food.

“Sorry.” Wilbur muttered to Tommy. 

“For what?” Tommy asked with an almost incredulous tone. 

“For the,” Wilbur scratched his neck and averted his eyes. “The pussy joke, it was in bad taste.” 

“I actually think it was kind of funny.” Tommy said dismissively. Technoblade and Philza came out of the door of the cafe, Phil leaning down to pick up the kitten.

“Right, let’s get to the vet.” 

Everyone piled into the car, this time with the kitten sitting in the back with Wilbur and Tommy. And Technoblade in the main passenger seat. 

“Why is he in the front?” Tommy complained. 

“I know the way to the vet, Tommy. I’m the human GPS.” Technoblade said. It ended up taking twice as long as it would’ve if they’d used a real GPS. But eventually they did arrive at the dinky vet clinic.

“Is that the cafe we were just in?” Tommy called out, looking at what was indeed the pseudo french cafe just down the street one block away.

“The important thing is that we’re here.” Technoblade said, ruffling Tommy's hair. They entered through the vet clinics glass sliding door and were immediately hit with the strong sanitary smell of cleaning products and medicines. After a short wait they were admitted into the veterinarian's office. Dr Pinceton scanned the cat's body and found no microchip. 

“It isn’t unusual for cats not to be microchipped at this age, it’s very young, maybe only a few weeks. We can put a description of it on our twitter but it’s unlikely the owner will step forward.” She said. “In the meantime could you look after him?” 

“We’ve been looking forward to it!” Philza replied happily. 

“Thank you so much, we don’t have much room here.” the vet said, gesturing to the cramped examination room. “Right, now what should I put his name down as?” 

“Death claw.” Tommy said decisively.

“No, that’s too menacing for a kitten, how’s about Kitty?” Everyone groaned.

“I thought you said you didn’t want a repeat of Fish?” Wilbur asked. 

“I didn’t mind Fish, but you lot sure did.”

“How about Sally?” Technoblade suggested democratically. “She did like cats, didn’t she?” 

“Yeah, but she was allergic.” Wilbur said, his voice cracking slightly. He leaned in to pet the kitten and it hissed at him hard.

“Tommy!” 

“Hey!”

“Sorry, force of habit. Hey wait, why don’t we call the kitten Tommy?” Wilbur suggested

“It does have a certain ring to it.” Technoblade agreed. 

“Well, we can’t have two Tommy’s, how about we call it Tom?” Philza proposed

“What about Tomtom? It’s cuter.” Wilbur said. 

“Is everyone ok with Tomtom?” Philza asked. There was a general consensus of agreement and Dr Pinceton wrote the name on the document that they took home. Once back at the house Wilbur immediately turned on the television's news station. 

***** MORE INFORMATION IS RELEASED ON THE SALLY MICHELLE CASE *****

**17 Year old Sally Michelle was found dead this morning at 5AM despite being stabbed in the ribs the police are saying that she was in fact the latest victim of the Tongue Ripper, which is a direct contradiction to their statement earlier saying that there was no way that she was her victim. We’re with Sergeant Connor here, Sergeant, what makes your men now think that Sally Michelle was a victim of the Ripper.**

**SERGEANT CONNOR:  
We have, upon further investigation, uncovered evidence that proves that she was killed by the killer. **

**Can you tell us what the evidence is?**

**SERGEANT CONNOR:**  
Well-

The T.V blinkd out of life, Wilbur turned around to see Technoblade holding the remote. 

“Don’t believe those guys, they can’t do a good murder investigation to save their lives.” Technoblade said plainly.

“Well they’re gonna have to now because.” Wilbur held up his hands at the futility of it all, Technoblade place a hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll look into it.” Technoblade winked at Wilbur and headed up to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My power grows with kudos and comments, y'all should give me some to aid the production of these chapters 'v'


	3. Chapter 3: The break in

It’s a clear dark night, a bright perfectly tinted yellow full moon illuminates the city, and a police station is about to be broken into, not that it’ll realise until the morning of the next day. Technoblade had stationed himself on the building opposite the station, obscuring himself from anyone's view from behind the buildings rooftop ventilation shaft, he checked over his gear and made sure he had it all; his modified swiss army knife, grappling hook, and some modified gel designed to muffle sound as well as the gear that was a part of his Night Beast suit, but he physically couldn’t forget any of that. He sighted and screwed the ventilation shafts opened back on and took a deep breath, loosened his body, and took a running jump at the police station. He jumped the two driving lanes below him and caught the edge of the police stations building. He hauled himself up again and went to the police stations roof and and walked over to the stations ventilation shaft, the metal around the screws was worn down from previous break ins, Technoblade could probably get away with removing the grate entirely but it did risk him being detected and having the security heighten around the area, not that that would be a major problem for him, there were other ways to get into the police station, but none of them were as freeing as vent navigation. The last of the screws came off the grate and landed on the ground with a light tink. He slipped in and propped the grate off behind him and made a mental note to come back up through the vents when exiting to re-screw the grate in. He shuffled backwards a few inches and felt around for the sheer drop that the main vent was made up of, he flexed his suits gloves to release his small cat-like, titanium, claws. He used his claws to navigate down the vent shaft with ease, eventually coming to the vent above the security room, ironically the least secure room in the entire facility. The vents opening was luckily right above the emergency fire switch but unluckily there was gruff looking security guard monitoring the station and would not take kindly to the likes of Technoblade in the station. He placed some gel in the crevices around the vent shaft and managed to punch it out with little sound disturbance. Using cat-like stretching skills he leaned out of the vent and flipped the switch, an alarm sounded overhead and a woman with a monotone voice instructed everyone to evacuate the building. The security guard grumbled something about it being the third time this month but did eventually leave his chair leaving the entire security panel open to Technoblades tampering. For good measure he deleted the previous hours worth of recordings and then he took out his modified swiss army knife and flipped out a small steel rod that, when activated, let out a powerful electric charge that would easily fry most of the security systems that were running, as well as security cameras and lighting systems. He inserted the rod into one of the computer's external hard drives and immediately the entire electrical system fizzled out and left the room with a dark glow. With that Technoblade silently left the security room and made his way to the archives room. After the Police stations servers got hacked into one to many times they had converted everything to paper records, not that it had stopped Technoblade, nothing ever stopped Technoblade. He entered the archives room and clicked on his flashlight, he made his way over to the ‘M’ section and plucked out the only casefile labeled as ‘Michelle’. He flipped it open and only saw the report detail the physical assault of Carla Michelle, not Sally. Before he had time to process this the lights suddenly came back on, much faster than they would’ve usually done so. He heard the sound of many footsteps approaching. He shoved Carla's file back into the cabinet and darted to the hallway outside, he saw shadows approaching from around the corner and heard commanding voices shouting to one another. He was ready to sprint down the hall when someone yelled  
“FREEZE!” _fuck._ Technoblade froze, there wasn’t any other choice, the hallway was too narrow to dodge bullets and even so, despite breaking in multiple times the officer behind him still had a better idea of the lay out than he ever could, as well as strength in numbers if the approaching footsteps were to be believed.  
“Drop your weapons.” The officer called in a voice trying to be even but failed to disguise a faint waver. _A newbie? I might have a chance to escape._ With a small amount of newfound hope he reached into his pocket which contained his swiss army knife and flipped out a small box that contained only the smallest amount of petroleum.  
“I said drop your weapons!” the officer called again.  
“I am.” Technoblade said evenly, popping off the cap and spilling the petroleum on the lino flooring.  
“What’re you do- NO!” But it was too late, as soon as all the petroleum had emptied Technoblade flipped out the small lighter and let the ignited swiss army knife drop to the floor. With the warmth of the flames on his back he burst into full sprint down the hallway, leaving shouting voices behind. He was almost at the vent entrance at the end of the hallway when a hand grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. Instinctively he kicked backwards at his attackers chest height, they fell over but took Technoblade with them.  
“Son of a-” The officer got elbowed in the face before finishing. Technoblade then rolled away off of the officers body and kicked open the door they had landed against, it opened the station's womens restroom. He ducked into the furthest stall which had a small 5cm x 11cm window that was reachable while standing on the toilet, and conveniently the window had been placed right next to a drainage pipe on the other side. He flexed his gloves into a fist and felt the fabric over his knuckles become as hard as brass. He readied to punch through the window when the door to the bathroom opened again. _If only they put as much effort into catching me as they do into their actual cases._ He thought  
“There's nowhere left to run!” The officer called with a ragged voice. _Now that’s just wrong _thought Technoblade, locking the door to his stall and readying his fists again.  
“There’s no point in hiding!” they called out again. Something banged hard against the bathroom stalls door three of the four hinges fell off, _fuck._ Technoblade hoisted himself in the air by holding onto the bathroom's small window ledge and the stalls wall, when the next hit collided with the door he managed to kick it towards his pursuer and use it as a landing board. Hearing the satisfying groan from under the door he returned to the window which he wasted no time in punching out. The frame was jagged with pieces of glass but he didn’t have time to get rid of them as the backup back up officers arrived. He pushed himself out of the window with so much might he missed the pipe and instead failed a landing on the concrete below, luckily most of the impact was taken by his suit, except for the parts which had cut open on his exit. He didn’t have time to compose himself as a bright white light shone directly in his eyes.  
“Stay right there!” an officer called from the bathroom, even in Techno’s disoriented state he managed a good stumble away from the light and around the otherside of the building where he managed to fumble with his grappling hook enough to get it to clasp on the top of an apartment building behind the station. He pulled the trigger and then he was soaring through the night air for a total of three seconds before his body slammed into the apartment buildings wall. With massive amounts of effort he hauled himself up and rolled over to the other side of the roof, among the T.V aerials and vent shafts. He lay there, allowing his adrenaline to cool down and pulse to steady. He could hear the voices on the ground, angrily asking people if they’d seen him, well not _him_ , thankfully, they were asking after _NightBeast_ , but nonetheless they were still looking for someone of his description and it wasn’t likely he’d go undetected on the forty five minute walk home. Not that he was in any real state to walk home, he groaned as he forced his body to sit up. He opened up a screen on his suit's forearm and dialed his homes landline number. It was late but that didn’t mean anything to the household of jumbled timetables. The more than welcome voice of Philza answered the phone. __

____

____

*

Within the next half an hour Technoblade had been returned to his home with the help of his father and was now sitting on his bed, swathed in blankets, ointments, ice packs, and bandages. His ripped NightBeast suit laying on his work table ready to be mended the next morning. The smell of the chamomile and ginger tea Philza was brewing for him downstairs clouded his room. There was a knock at the door and he grunted for them to come in. It was Wilbur with a quaving smile and wet cheeks.  
“You doing ok?” Wilbur nodded and lay down on the far end of Techno’s bed.  
“Did you find anything?” he asked with a slightly croaky voice.  
“Yeah, I did, kinda?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“They didn’t even have a file on Sally in their archives, only Carla’s.”  
“And what does that mean?”  
“It means that the police care so little about the case they assume that it won’t ever come up again so they can just get rid of it for the space, either that or someone stole it, but no one but us really cares enough for that.”  
“So what are you going to do?”  
“We’ve got to do the investigation by ourselves.”  
“ _We’ve?_ ”  
“This isn’t going to be easy and I’ll need help, besides it might bring you some peace to be a part of it.” Wilbur nodded understandingly.  
“But not Tommy.”  
“God no! Can you imagine? He’d pick a fight with every guy we questioned!” Wilbur laughed a little at that.  
“I’m guessing we’re starting next weekend? Or after school?”  
“ _Fuck,_ I completely forgot about school!”  
“You do that a lot, what do you have due?”  
“Nothing but it still sucks, the more time we waste the more evidence will slip away.” Wilbur frowned.  
“Not that it’ll _all_ be gone.” Technoblade patted his brother's head comfortingly as Tommy jumped into the room.  
“OH MY GOD TECHNO WHAT DID YOU DO???”  
“Jesus Tommy, ever heard of knocking?”  
“JUST LOOK, YOU’RE ON THE NEWS AND SHIT!”

***** NIGHTBEAST NOW ON POLICE WATCHLIST *****

**This evening at around 1AM local vigilante hero, now public enemy, NightBeast broke into EastSide’s Police Station, attempted to hack the security system, assaulted two police officers, and committed light arson to the second floor main hall that resulted in one officer getting second degree burns as well as inhaling a large amount of smoke. The officers who came into contact with NightBeast describe him as a young man, around 20 with a strong and sturdy build, visible muscles, and brown hair tied into a small ponytail. If you see anyone of this description please contact 0800-FK-NMBR with your information. In the meantime we reached out to the station's deputy commissioner, Christopher Micheals for his comment.**

**DC MICHEALS:  
Thankfully there was no loss of life nor any real damage to the building, we’ve updated our ranking of ‘NightBeast’ to criminal and he will eventually be caught. In the meantime we’ve discovered one silver lining from the ordeal which is that we uncovered from the flame wreckage on level two the cause of the fire, a modified swiss army knife which upon inspection seemed to have some rather useful mechanics, we’ve confirmed funding for these modified swiss army knives and soon every officer in the district will have one. Hopefully this will eventually aid the capture of NightBeast. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment why don't ya ;-)


	4. Chapter 4: Typical school day

Philza was in two minds about whether or not Technoblade should attend school the next day, his son probably did have a broken rib or two but those could easily be kept in place with a rib splint. And he’d probably be a bit shaken up after the whole ordeal, whether or not he openly showed it was another matter, nonetheless those close to him, like his teachers and classmates might notice something off. Then again Phil was aware that Techno wasn’t close to anyone in school for that to be a major issue. And lastly were the visible cuts and bruises, all of which Phil was now a master at disguising. In the end he decided that Techno should go to school, to keep him in touch with the real world and to avoid suspicion, heaven forfend anyone discovered his son was the NightBeast. That thought sometimes kept him awake, people would definitely come for Techno, and eventually the rest of the family… Phil didn’t want to think about his hard won family life under attack by anyone, social workers, police officers, serial killers, the Mob. He’d come so far, a roomy house, good car, stable finances, fully adopted, well-loved kids to even risk losing it all. And yet he let’s Technoblade out of the house every weekend, at hours his fellow single parents on _www.singleparentingblogs.com_ would shun him for, to commit acts of vigilante justice. It wasn’t that Technoblade couldn’t hold himself in a fight, just that other people might be able to hold themselves better. Tomtom mewling from Phils ankle pulled him out of his thoughts.  
“And good morning to you too.” He said, picking up the miniature kitten and placing him on the counter.  
“Let’s get you some breakfast.” Phil took some leftover chicken out of the fridge and dumped it in a small saucer which he placed under the kitten's nose.  
“We should probably buy you some actual cat food.” he said to the kitten. He then started preparing breakfast for his more humanoid sons. 

*

The rest of the morning passed normally, everyone ate breakfast and got prepared for the oncoming work day; Techno, Wilbur and Tommy got dressed in their school uniforms and packed their necessary items and Phil prepared himself for a long day in his office working on god knows what. The three boys then walked to school in the rain, huddled under Techno’s umbrella. Once they were at the gates they split up to lead their own, private, school lives. Tommy met up with his best friend in the whole world; Tubbo, who was reading alone under the main tree in the junior school yard, barely sheltered from the rain.  
“Oi Tubbo! What’re you doing under the tree?” Tommy called out from halfway across the yard. Tubbo shouted something indistinct and started packing away his items from under the tree. Tommy shoved his bag in his outdoor locker and ran over to Tubbo.  
“Oh hey Tommy, I was just about to come over.”  
“Yeah, well, you were taking too long.” Tubbo sighed and zipped up his bag.  
“What’re you doing out here anyway? You’ll catch a cold or something.”  
“Oh, you know… It’s nice.” he said uncertainly.  
“Tubbo, are you ok?” There was no response.  
“Tubbo…” Tommy said warningly, the boy hunched over his bag more and his body shuddered as though suppressing tears.  
“Tubbo!” Tommy’s voice was almost aggressive as he spun the boy's body around, revealing a face streamed with tears and a bruise on his lower jaw.  
“Who did this.” Tommy was quaking too now but not from fear or sorrow but with righteous rage.  
“NoOneTommy,I’mSoSorry,GodIReallyDon’tWantToGoToClassLikeThisButIHateItOutHereAndIReallyDon’tWant-” Tommy tackled Tubbo into the mud and leaned into his face.  
“Who. Did. This.” Tubbo remained silent.  
“Simon? Jerry? Lucas? Bianca?” Tubbos eye twitched. “Bianca? That evil bitch.” Tommy leapt off of Tubbo and ran to the classroom, he forced open the sliding door with a clang and pointed impassionately at Bianca.  
“You evil woman, you’ll pay for what you did.”  
“Tommy, what the fu-” Tommy landed a punch at the centre of the girls face. There were screams around him but he didn’t care, he punched her again, this time aiming for the jaw. He missed as he was pulled off of Bianca by Lucas who threw him to the ground and kicked him in his stomach.  
“The hell do you think you are?” Lucas bellowed.  
“A good friend.” Tommy yelled back, headbutting Lucas hard in the stomach. Someone had picked up a chair and threw it at the back of Tommy’s head, his vision went black for a second as he fell to the floor but quickly recovered intime to see the blurred figure approaching him again with the chair but was thrown down sideways as something red and lightning fast collided with his attackers head. Tommy sat up straight and blinked a few times to see Tubbo wielding a fire extinguisher like a baseball bat over Jerry who was cowering under his chair.  
“Woah Tubbo!” The boy smiled back at Tommy. Tubbo walked over to Tommy and pulled him to his feet.  
“Are you ok?” The boy asked  
“I am now.” Tommy playfully shoved his friend when he noticed the room became suddenly silent.  
“What. The. Hell.” Tommy recognised the voice of Ms Canter from behind him. “All of you outside. Now.” Tommy, Tubbo, Bianca, Lucas, and Jerry all followed their teacher outside.  
“What the hell happened in there? Actually I don’t want to know, you’re all in trouble. That kind of behaviour is unacceptable.” No one was taking the Teachers lecture seriously, except for Tubbo who was trembling.  
“Are you going to contact our parents?” Tubbo asked with a trembling voice. Ms Canter laughed incredulously.  
“I’ll do more than that! Whoever started the fight is going home!”  
“But school just started.” Bianca whined.  
“Don’t talk back to me, now pray tell who started all of this?”  
“It was Tommy, ma’am.” Lucas grunted  
“Nuh-uh, I only did it because Bianca hit Tubbo!”  
“No she didn’t!” Tubbo cried.  
“Tubbo please, I’m covering myself here.”  
“Sorry.”  
“So you did start the fight, Tommy?” Tommy’s face froze in rage at the unfairness of it all. “You’re coming with me to the school’s office.” Tommy was dragged by wrist to the dingy little school office and forced to sit in the reception area and watch as rain pelted the window while the receptionist called Philza. The whole situation was stupid, if Technoblade got to exact justice every weekend all over the city for the good of all then surely Tommy should be allowed to punch a bitch in the face. And it was for Tubbo anyway, it wasn’t like he’d attacked unprovoked, not that he couldn’t. The receptionist put phone down and beckoned Tommy over.  
“Congrats Mr Innit, your father is too busy at work to come and pick you up. You can spend the rest of the day in school.”

*

The clock ticked over to the lunch hour, though Wilbur didn’t need it. He wasn’t hungry and he didn’t need a break from the rest of it, classes, books, teachers, they all passed by in an agonisingly slow blur that seemed like a dream afterwards. People were sympathetic to him right now but Wilbur knew enough of people that that sympathy would dry out after a week, and he needed so much more than a week. He slunk out of his history class and wandered down to the library and curled up in a corner to be alone.  
“Hey.” a soft voice asked. Wilbur looked up and made eye contact with a pair of deep blue eyes.  
“I’m Bly, it means friendly. You’re Wilbur, right?” Wilbur nodded.  
“Heh, cool. I’ve done some research, your name means both resolute and brilliant. As well as wild boar but that doesn’t suit you too well.” Bly laughed and there was a small pause of silence.  
“... Why are you talking to me?” Wilbur asked.  
“You look sad and frankly I’m sad too, so i’ve decided to sit with you.”  
“Misery does love company.” Wilbur said as he regarded the person next him, They wore an outfit entirely made out of blue, their hoodie, sneakers, even her galaxy leggings had been tinted blue and her curly but fluffy hair had also been dyed blue, the only thing that wasn’t blue on her were her gold earrings that depicted a golden eye. “Why’re you sad Bly?”  
“Oh, nothing that can be helped really, just homesick. I’ve just moved here with my Mother from the Netherlands.”  
“Why’d you move?”  
“My mother got a job with the government, diplomating or something, I don’t know. But I now live here for the rest of my life I guess.” Wilbur rested his head on his arms.  
“You’ll get used to it, in the end, you might even end up liking it. Worst comes to the worst you can move back when you turn 18.” Bly chuckled softly.  
“So why’re you sad?” Bly asked.  
“My girlfriend was murdered in the worst part of town and the police aren’t doing anything about it and I can’t really tell anyone about it because I sound like a weird conspiracy theorist who can’t get over his girlfriend's death.”  
“Oh… That sucks.”  
“Y-yeah, sorry, that was a lot.”  
“No it’s fine… do you want help with that? Solving the case?”  
“What?”  
“You say the police aren’t doing anything… so do you want help solving the case?”  
“... You’d do that?”  
“It’s not like I have anything better to do.” Bly giggled.  
“Sure, do you have a contact number?”

*

It was still raining when the school day ended and clouds threatened to spark with lightning. Technoblade was waiting for his brothers under a small shelter by the school entrance. He was thinking about many things; people were actually suspecting that he was NightBeast, they said it jokingly, mentioning how he fit the description and how no one knew what he did after school. No one really took it seriously but it wasn’t comforting to know that those rumors were spreading around and he couldn’t force people to stop because it would only make him more suspicious. Maybe I should wear a wig to avoid some suspicions. Bright pink or something. It might stop people from pointing the finger at me. Technoblade thought. He was also thinking about the break in itself, Sally having no folder was deeply suspicious, and slightly worrying. It made him uneasy that Sally, and by connection Wilbur could’ve been a part of something that would warrant a cover up. He heard footsteps approaching quickly behind him, he turned and saw his two brothers sprinting towards him to avoid the rain.  
“Hey.” Techno said flatly as his brothers gasped for breath in the small shelter. Technoblade then noticed the bruise on the back of Tommy’s neck. “Woah, Tommy, what happened?”  
“Got hit by a chair.”  
“Nice.”  
“Techno!” Wilbur said in disapproval.  
“Don’t worry, Tubbo hit him with a fire extinguisher.”  
“Even better!”  
_“Techno!”_  
“What? it’s good that they’re learning the most important things. And here I thought school was a lost cause.”Technoblade chuckled, lightning flashed in the distance.  
“Come on, let’s get home before Dad starts to worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos really help my motivation so if you want to see more then you should show a little bit of support ;D


End file.
